The White Wolf
by 11 Misguided Ghost 11
Summary: This is not about this book at all. It is all original. However this book is about wolves.


I cannot believe what I am seeing right now. Before me is a grey wolf pack with a white wolf I would guess as the Alpha. What am I supposed to do? If I run they might chase me, and if stand still they might stand still too. I wouldn't even have a chance if they attacked me, it would be one vs. eight. I'm so confused right now. I never would of thought I would be in this situation. Even though I am a wolf lover, they are still a very powerful animal. Suddenly I heard a rustling noise coming from the woods behind me. I whizzed around and out from the bushes came a black wolf pack with a white wolf as the Alpha as well. Then the grey wolf pack and their Alpha came to my side. Four on my right and four on my left and the Alpha in front of me. Both Alpha's let out a frightening growl. Not even 3 minutes after that both packs lunged at each other. Then the grey wolf pack scared off the black wolf pack back into the woods. It was like the black wolf pack was trying to kill me or at least get me hurt. Was the grey wolf pack trying to protect me? Then suddenly the grey wolf pack ran into the woods and disappeared out of sight. I wonder what all of that was about. All I wanted was to walk in the woods because I find that peaceful, but no I had to come in contact with two wolf packs of eight. How did I get myself into that situation? So I started walking home, I suddenly heard rustling noises coming from the bushes next to me. I turned in that direction and I saw a white wolf. I think it is one of the wolves I saw from earlier. The question is, if it is the good wolf from the grey wolf pack or the bad wolf from the black wolf pack. Then as it stepped towards me, of course I stepped back away from it. As soon as we both took 5 steps, the wolf stopped there for I also stopped. Suddenly the wolf nodded at me like it meant no harm to me. However I didn't know because a nod could mean a lot of things. Then I sort of felt safe so I nodded back. After that the wolf started walking towards me again. As soon as the wolf got within a foot or two of touching me, the wolf sat down right in front of me. Then the wolf motioned me to sit down. Once I got completely seated the wolf howled and in a matter of one minuet the rest of his pack came out of the bushes from around us. The pack surrounded me and their Alfa. What should I do now, stay seated or stand up and head home again? Yet again I am in a situation where I don't know what to do. I think I'm going to stay seated because if I get up they might attack me. Then the white wolf stuck out its paw and motioned me to touch it. I slowly reached my hand out and touched its paw. Once I touched its paw I heard a voice in my head. It was the white wolf's voice; he said that his name was Liulfr meaning shield wolf as in he and his pack was trying to protect me. Once I figured that out I started talking back to him. I said that my name was Amy and I asked why they were protecting me. He said that the black wolf pack and their Alfa is trying to get to me because I have something that they wanted. That was the black rock that I found the other day. I asked why they wanted that black rock. He replied that they wanted the rock because it has a whole lot of power in it. As soon as Liulfr said that I thought back to the day I have found that rock. It was actually only one week ago, I found it lying on the ground next to the lake. It stood out to me because of the texture, the shape and the color. As I came back into the present I was wondering how the wolves knew I had found the rock. Since I had that question in mind I went ahead and asked him. He replied that one his pack members has been watching me from a far sense I was ten. Why was the question in my head at that moment. The answer he had to my why question was because he knew that I was the chosen one. I wonder what he means by the chosen one, so I asked. He replied that I would figure that out soon. After that I took my hand off of his paw and told him I had to head home soon. He again motioned me to put my hand back on his paw. I did so and then in my head I heard, come back tomorrow at twelve in the morning because he needed to talk to me. I nodded in response and again took my hand off his paw. As I stood up he and his pack did so to. They all walked me to the corner of the woods from where I have come in. I turned around before I rounded the corner and nodded, in response he and his whole pack nodded back. As I rounded the corner Liulfr and his pack ran off into the woods. I didn't see them at night through my window of coarse but I did hear them howl. I opened my window and howled back to say good night to them. They also howled back to say good night. That was the last time I saw or heard them for the night. The next morning I woke up at eight which was early for me because I usually get up around ten or eleven. I wonder why I didn't sleep in like I usually did. I ran down the stairs faster than I usually did, again I let it slip by for the morning. Once I got down the stairs I rounded the corner to get to the kitchen. Like normal I found nothing so I ran back up the stairs and to the bathroom I went to brush my hair. When I went into the bathroom I noticed my eye color. Usually they are a emerald green however this morning I had a bright blue color to my eye. Again I let it slip by for this morning. Then I walked over to my computer to log onto face book. No one was online that I could talk to so I walked to my couch and watched TV until twelve. At eleven forty I got up and got dressed to go to the woods. As I was walking out the door my little sister Katie caught me heading out. She asked me where I was going. What was I suppose to say, should I lie or tell her the truth? I'll tell her the truth later as in I'm not telling her anything at all about this. I told her that I am going to go into the woods and sense I do that a lot she said ok and walked away and into her room. On my way out I picked up the black rock and noticed something different about it. Before it was pure black but now it was black with white swirls on it. It was sort of creepy but I didn't even look at it until I was with the pack and Liulfr. Once I got to the spot from yesterday, I howled to tell them that I am here. Suddenly I heard rustling noises coming from the bushes behind me. Then a white wolf came out of the bushes but I had this feeling that it wasn't Liulfr then I noticed that Liulfr was completely white and this white wolf had a black spot on it's tail. At that moment I was thinking good Lord please help me. Then the bad white wolf howled and in a matter of one to two minuets the black wolf pack came out from all corners of the area. I couldn't escape what should I do now? I'm in so much trouble right now because I have eight strong and powerful wolves coming right towards me. I couldn't do anything so I screamed however we were too deep in the woods so no humans would hear me. However Liulfr and his pack could, so I screamed louder than I ever have. Luckily in a matter of one minute Liulfr and his grey wolf pack came running as fast as they could. In the distance in front of me I saw them running to help me. They came so fast and got the black wolf pack to go so fast it was like time was speed up for five minutes. Then time got back to its normal speed, I was so thankful that I had a pack of wolves looking after me. I nodded towards Liulfr and his pack for saving me, in return he nodded back. I sat down in the spot that I was in yesterday, and Liulfr did the same. He stuck out his paw and I set my hand on top of his paw. The first thing I asked was why all the strange things were happening to me. He replied and said because of two things, one is you being with us and the second is the rock. At that moment I looked into his eyes and noticed that his eyes were the exact same color as mine. I was in complete shock; I asked why the black wolf pack wanted the rock so badly. He replied because of the power, the power is so strong. You see Amy, the black wolf pack and their Alpha is our sworn enemies. They also have a person like you, the difference between us and them is that we are guided with angels and them; I think you get my point. I do, I responded, what is the black rocks history? He replied and asked do you want the short version or the long version? I would like the short version please I replied. Ok so well the rock started as a small rock and a scientist picked it up and took it to his lab. Then he accidentally dropped it in a test tube and he had to get it out so he poured the chemical out and got the pebble in his hand. He noticed it was glowing green so he put it in a bag and took it to the river. Now thirty years after you picked it up you kept it in your hand for too long. Is that a bad thing I asked. No not at all it just means that you need to hold onto it for as long as you can. Whatever you do, do not let the black wolf pack get that rock. I responded with an ok. He also said that I can't let anyone else touch it only Liulfr and I can touch it and see it. I asked why to that response. He exclaimed because of the power and the reason the color of the rock, the longer it stays with us the color will continue to change to white. Awesome was my response at that moment in time. What exactly does the rock do? He replied that I would find out really soon. Another answer of you will find out, really? Just be patient Amy, Liulfr exclaimed. Oh ok Liulfr I trust you. As I said that I looked up into his eyes and when I did so, he winked at me. I have the rock in my pocket if you would like to see it. He replied that he did want to see it. So for a split second I took my hand off of his paw and got the rock in my hands. When I took it out it was literally half black and half white. Wow was what I was thinking at the time. I told you Amy that the rock will change to white. You were right Liulfr, I can't believe this. As I sat there in shock of what Liulfr had just told me, he also said something else. That something was that tonight was going to be a rough night because of the full moon. He also said that I would feel more alive, I would be restless, my love of meat would be at the all time high and that I would be ten times stronger and faster. I tried to soak all of this information into my head before I have to go home. I was also wondering why all of this stuff was happening to me and his answer was still because of the rock. After another thirty minutes time got away from us and it was around eight thirty by the time I had left to go back to my house. On the way home there is this pond of clear water. I sat down next to it and looked in. At first I saw my reflection, and then a rain drop fell from the sky. I looked up then looked back into the pond and this time I saw Liulfr's reflection. First I was sort of shocked then I realized what Liulfr was talking about with the rock. I am exactly like him, for I am now or at least soon will be a wolf like him. I will be the alpha female leading next to Liulfr the alpha male. I have never thought this would be happening to me. Once I got to my room in my house, I looked out my window and saw Liulfr and his pack standing at the entrance of the woods. I looked at the pack for a while then I saw Liulfr wink at me then nod, I nodded back. Liulfr and his pack then howled, and then I nodded back. After that they ran into the woods. I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon rising, as I did so I remembered what Liulfr had told me earlier in the day. He said that I would have a rough night; well all I can do is wait and see what happens. About one hour later, around twelve at night, I suddenly woke up with cramps. The cramps were everywhere, in my hands, my legs, my stomach, and my face had cramps. I looked out my window and saw how full the moon was. Then I looked at the woods entrance and say Liulfr standing there, almost like he was waiting for me. I howled to him, but this time it sounded like a real wolf howl. He howled back to me and I actually heard a voice in the back of my head. He said that he was waiting for me and he needs to talk to me before the pain increases. However I don't know how to get out because we have door alarms, I replied. He told me to climb out my window and that I wouldn't get hurt because of who I was. I was a little confused but I trusted him. Out the second story window I went and I actually landed the jump on both feet. When I ran towards Liulfr, it felt like I was ten times faster than usual. When I got next to him we both went to our usual spot. We both sat down and I reached for his paw, this time he shook his head. Suddenly I heard a voice in the back of my head again, I recognized Liulfr's voice. He said that the rock is now one hundred present white, and that I was more that I thought I was. He said that I was only thirty present human, and seventy present white wolf. At that moment it felt like time froze. I had thought about it but never thought that my guess would be correct. I looked down at my hands, and had a mini heart attack. My hands weren't hands, they were fluffy, show white, and in the shape of a paw. Same with my feet, they were fluffy, snow white, and paw shaped. They were the size of Liulfr's paws. The next thing that I realized was that my face started hurting. Mostly my nose to my chin, I put my paws up there and felt a long furry muzzle the size of Liulfr's muzzle. Then my behind started hurting as well. I reached my paws back there and felt a long furry tail. Next my head started hurting, and then I grew two white ears. After a total of three minutes, I went from a human to a pure white wolf with beautiful bright blue eyes, just like Liulfr. I looked over at Liulfr, and asked him something. I asked even without the rock would this still of happened to me? He replied with a yes, he also said that that was because of how much wolf blood was in me. At that moment it felt like time stopped. I reviewed everything that has happened to me since I saw both packs at the beginning. In about three minutes, I have gotten back to the real world and time. However about at the two minute mark I heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes behind me. I opened my eyes and saw no one, nothing at all. Not even Liulfr was there. I blew it off and closed my eyes again. I heard rustling from in front of me this time. After reopening my eyes, I saw two pairs of eyes in front of me. As I looked closer and, realized they weren't Liulfr's. At that very moment a dark bag went over my head. After about thirty minutes of being in a dark bag, whoever captured me let me out into and into a cage. I growl as my eyes glow a bright blue. In the darkness, I can't see a thing. Suddenly a bright light turns on above me, shining a bit of light in the dark room. From the darkest corner I see two blood red eyes, glowing, staring right at me. I growl and bare my teeth as I hear it laugh back at me.


End file.
